A Royal Mess
by A Dark Secret
Summary: Takes place in a different world with no girls. Includes mpregs, royalty, vampires, nekomimis, blackmail, and more. Pairings include Shiki over Zero, Kaname over Zero, many over Ichiru, and others. Warnings: Yaoi, shota, rape, incest.


AN: Oh boy, a lot I need to explain for this one, seeing as it takes place in a completely different world (it was going to be one of my originals, but since I have more fans on my VK fanfics, I adapted it. It might have another story in the series that takes place in the same world.). K, first thing's first, No girls exist in this world, so everyone's gay and either a seme or uke. Ukes can conceive and have more feminine features. When they become pregnant, they grow a belly and _boobs _(so they can lactate for their children). Also, since everyone's a guy, the ukes are referred to as the female version of things such as princess vs. prince, and the semes are referred to as the regular male version. However, ukes are not referred to as girls, or anything containing the word, so it would be changed to uke (ex. Ukefriend=girlfriend and vice versa). Ukes sometimes "cross dress" as "girls" and it's considered completely appropriate.

Next, in this, there are 2 main kingdoms: The Sun Kingdom and The Moon Kingdom. People in the Sun Kingdom are nekomimi's and people in the Moon Kingdom are vampires (totally random, I know, but I love them both and I finally decided on that). Oh, and the nekomimis can change in and out of that mode, but when they do have ears and tail, they're real and sensitive.

Random notes: Ichiru is way younger than Zero in this, and since they're both ukes, there's only "sisterly" love between them. Yes I know Shiki's hair is actually purple, but I changed it. Since girls don't exist, Kaname, for example, was born of uke Haruka and seme Rido. Shiki is unrelated to any of them (as far as I know for now.) Also, I added Rima as an uke and she's Shiki's little sister (but remember she's a boy). And I think that's it, so you can read now:D

"Ichiru!" Zero called out frantically, looking for his little sister.

"Zero!" Ichiru greeted happily, running forward to embrace his older sister.

"Where were you?" Zero asked once they stopped hugging. He'd been so worried. Ichiru turned around to point at a brunette boy the same age as Zero. He had soft blue eyes under messy brown locks of hair. The rest of his appearance was also run down, but he still appeared attractive.

"I got lost and Shiki found me and brought me back." Ichiru said happily. Zero turned to the boy.

"Thank you so much. I was so worried about him. In gratitude, I am personally inviting you to dinner at the palace." He said. Shiki looked at the beautiful princess. He never thought he'd be given such an honour, let alone by the most beautiful princess in the world.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I don't have anything to wear." He replied, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I'll buy you some." Zero said decisively. He grabbed Ichiru and Shiki's hand and led them to an upscale building down the street. A fiery red headed man in a crisp white jacket with a black shirt immediately greeted them.

"Hello Princess Zero, Princess Ichiru! And who is your friend?" he asked, eyeing Shiki's dirty attire. Zero finally released the other two.

"This is Shiki. I've invited him to dinner and I need to get him cleaned up and suited. Do you think you could help me, Kain?" Zero asked hopefully. Kain looked at Shiki thoughtfully before nodding.

"I think I could manage for the beautiful princess." He agreed, smiling charmingly at Zero. Zero smiled back, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Kain!" he said, refraining himself from hugging the man.

Kain led them to the back of the building and handed Shiki a towel and some clean clothes.

"The showers are in there. Clean yourself up and we'll meet you out here when you're done to see how you look." Kain said, pointing to a door labelled "Seme Showers". Shiki went in and the door closed behind him.

"Would you ladies like anything? A pedicure? New dresses?" Kain asked the princesses.

"Pedicure please!" the sisters answered in unison. Kain sat them down and went to grab his equipment.

What'd you think? Let me know!


End file.
